You Lose
by MadeNew
Summary: Sho has never liked to lose. Now he has.
1. Chapter 1

"**You Lose"**

&:0:&

Out of all people to lose her to, why _him_?!

With the courage she had, with the freedom _he'd_ given her, with the whole world laying at her feet…she chose _him._

Ren Tsuruga. The Hated One.

Sho Fuwa angrily ran a hand through his golden blond hair, glowering ferociously at the people nearest him. They crept back. They would have been running for their lives had his anger been actually directed at them. _Everyone_ did when he looked at them like that.

Everyone except Kyoko and the Hated One.

_Fine_ time to announce it – one of the few times he was forced to be in the same room as his rival. _This_ was the time they chose to present Kyoko as Ren's new girlfriend.

Sho shouldered his way through the crowd, intending to make some scathing remark about the _plain, boring, uninteresting _(beautiful, astonishing, fascinating) girl at the movie star's side.

It never made it all the way past his lips.

At that moment Kyoko turned to look at him. She met his eye and smiled. There was something demonic about it, strangely triumphant.

Sho caught himself staring at Ren's arm around her waist.

Kyoko stared regally at him, cool pride in her eyes. Ren noticed him, and a slow smirk spread over his face.

Hatred rose up in him. Why _him, _of all people?! She was supposed to go back to Kyoto, to continue her schooling! Not to fall in love with _the Hated One_ and become a beautiful star!

Kyoko disengaged herself from Ren. He let her go. She walked forward two steps until she was looking directly at him. "You lose," she whispered.

And was gone, back to the Hated One's side, back to an adoring public.

Sho left.

The media pressed him for answers about his immediate departure, demanded to know what _"the newest find and spectacularly talented Ms. Mogami" _had had to say to him.

He made up a few stories, lied at (most) times.

But he couldn't rid himself of the echo of defeat in his head:

"_You lose."_

&:0:&

_A/N: My first Skip Beat! fanfiction, but probably not my last. Any readers out there who have read my InuYasha stories – don't worry. _The Cobra's Touch_ has not been forgotten! I'm still working on it._

_This was just a drabble that came into my head, and probably sucks, but I wanted to post it anyways. Please, be kind and review!_

_-MadeNew_


	2. Ren

"**You Lose" **_**part two: Ren**_

&:0:&

"And here they come…the big couple everyone's been talking about…_Ren Tsuruga and Ms. Kyoko Mogami!"_ the hostess cried, turning pink with embarrassment as Ren's dark eyes met her gaze.

He didn't really notice. No woman had caught his eye until the ridiculous schoolgirl with an insane wish for revenge had come along. It didn't really make sense: He had the entire population of women at his feet, and he'd chosen the only one who had A) ever really hated him, and B) completely and totally shut off her heart.

At least, that was how Yashiro had put it.

His manager was thrilled now that he had finally admitted his feelings to Kyoko. Ren was just relieved he hadn't thrown some sort of party in celebration.

He was distracted by a soft sigh from the girl at his side. He smiled, tightening his arm around her waist. "Ready?"

The grin she gave him couldn't have been more dangerous if she'd sprouted fangs. "Absolutely!" Her lovely eyes scanned the room as they stepped out. "Do you think he's here?" she whispered.

"Of course he's here. He's too arrogant to not show up."

"Right," she muttered. "I can't believe I forgot."

He felt her aura begin to turn black, and quickly reached over with his other hand, stroking her hair. "Calm down, Kyoko. Don't release them." It had taken awhile, but he'd finally adjusted to the fact that his love had a horribly split personality (not unlike himself). Letting her demons out now was _not _a good idea. Fuwa might not make it out alive.

Granted, that probably wouldn't bother Kyoko very much, but Ren wanted to avoid a police investigation.

There he was. His yellow hair – Ren refused to think of it as _golden _the way fan girls did – looked like he'd waxed it into position. Disgusting.

A surge of pleasure swept through him as he watched Fuwa's jaw drop, his eyes bugle in horror. He didn't look like pop star right then – more like a child about to throw a temper tantrum. A smirk spread over Ren's lips. He could too easily picture Fuwa doing just that.

Kyoko saw him too. She touched Ren's hand lightly. "Are you sure I can't kill him?" she hissed, too low for anyone else to hear.

"Kyoko…" he warned.

"Okay," she sighed, reluctant, but when she slid away from him her aura was well under control. His arms felt strangely empty and cold without her.

She stared defiantly up at Fuwa, who seemed to be at a loss for words. Ren watched Kyoko's lips move; he couldn't hear her – what she was saying was intended for her old love alone – but he knew what she was telling him: _"You lose."_

Suddenly, she was back at his side, and he pulled her closer, grateful for her quick return. "Feel better?" he asked softly.

She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling up at him. A blush tinted her cheeks, and she hid her face in his arm. "Thank you," he felt her say against his skin.

He didn't need to say anything; they both knew how welcome she was.

But Ren couldn't resist glancing over at Fuwa one last time. He was leaving, stalking furiously towards the door, his shoulders slumped dejectedly.

_She's mine, Fuwa. You lose._


End file.
